This invention generally relates to a shuffleboard cue head and improvements therein and more particularly to a cue head having a snap-on arrangement for pivotally coupling replaceable runners to a frame without the need for tools or the like.
Shuffleboard is a game of skill which requires a player to accurately position a disk on a court utilizing a cue to propel the disk from one end of the court towards a scoring diagram. The accuracy of the shot depends upon the player's precise aim and ability to impart the correct amount of force to the disk to obtain the desired distance of travel. Often times, the structure and condition of the shuffleboard cue head contributes to the player's control.
In a conventional cue head a forked frame carries runners adapted to engage the peripheral edge of the disk as well as the surface of the court. During the disk propelling operation, the angular position of the entire cue with respect to the court changes which varies the amount of force imparted to the disk. Additionally, when the runners are rigidly affixed to the frame, as the angular position of the cue varies so does the angular contact of the runner with the court. This may result in an increased amount of drag as well as unwanted cue head vibration. Although prior art cue heads such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,433,496 and 2,435,855 have been mounted on rollers to eliminate much of the friction between the court and the cue head, these structures are somewhat complicated and fail to address the problems associated with runners that are rigidly affixed to the cue.
Another factor which effects the accuracy of a shot is the condition of the runners themselves. The rules of shuffleboard require that the cue head be supported on the court surface by a non-metallic element; and over an extended period of play, runners tend to wear away and in the extreme case require replacement. Although cue heads such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,391 are known having replaceable runners; the use of tools and the like are normally required.
Yet another factor which contributes to the player's accuracy involves the particular design, size and weight of the runners. A player may find himself more comfortable with a particular weight or type of runner than with others.
Many of the above noted problems are overcome by the adjustable shuffleboard cue head having swivel runners disclosed in U.S. Application Ser. No. 873,752 filed Jan. 30, 1978 by the assignee of the present invention. The adjustable cue head of the above-noted application utilizes runners which are pivotally attached by a removeable pin to a U-shaped frame. The runners are situated between a pair of laterally spaced arms having apertures through which a removeable pin pivotally attaches the runner. The pin may be retained by C-clips or similar arrangements which require the use of tools in order to accomplish removal.